happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Playing Possum
Playing Possum is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. This episode introduces the hillbilly opossum siblings Billy, Willy, and Milly. Roles Starring *Billy *Willy *Milly Appearances *The Mole Plot Willy and Milly sit down on a couch and watch TV, when the power goes out. Willy fixes the antenna, while Billy plays with a ball nearby. He bounces it and it goes out of control. Willy manages to fix the antenna and have the TV working again, only for Billy's ball to crash into the screen and break it. They kick Billy out of the trailer and then throw the ball at him. Billy bounces the ball again, but he accidentally bounces it into a beehive. The bees fly out, so Billy plays dead to keep them from stinging him. Willy shoots the TV with his gun and it miraculously works again. He calls Billy outside, but sees him lying on the ground (still playing dead) with the ball nearby. Willy and Milly think that they killed him by throwing the ball at him. Panicking, they grab a sack and put Billy inside. They then put the sack in the back of their truck and drive it off. As they drive, Billy wakes up inside the sack. Suddenly, the truck hits a bump, causing part of the sack to drop off on the road. Billy screams as he is dragged on the road and hit by numerous rocks. The truck stops at a grassy field. Willy and Milly grab the now bloody sack and walk into the field. They drop the sack and walk off to dig a hole. Billy screams for help, only attracting some buzzards which swoop in and start ripping into the bag. After the hole is dug up, Willy walks to get the sack. He sees the buzzards and tries shooting them, only to miss and shoot Billy inside the sack. Willy dumps the sack into the hole and buries it. After mourning their "dead" brother, Milly and Willy walk away. Underground, Billy is squished by all the dirt. He decides to dig his way out. Later that night, Willy and Milly watch TV again, but soon they hear a sound. They walk outside and see something digging itself up from their yard. They soon scream by seeing a mutilated Billy crawling out of the ground. Thinking he was a zombie, Willy shoots him. Billy tries to tell them he was okay, but soon runs for his life. Willy and Milly remove some cinder blocks from under the trailer. Billy stops at the side of a road, panting from exhaustion. But he hears a sound coming closer, and is run over by the trailer. Inside the trailer, Willy and Milly see that they have killed the "zombie" and high five each other. Just then, the trailer is hit by a large truck. The windshield wipers wipe away the blood and remains, and show The Mole driving while reading a map. Moral "Don't bury your problems!" Deaths #Billy is run over by the trailer. #Milly and Willy are killed when The Mole hits their trailer. Injuries #Billy is bumped on the road and rocks, attacked by buzzards, shot, and buried alive. Trivia *This is Billy, Willy, and Milly's debut appearance. *This is the first episode to introduce a character trio. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes